Blog użytkownika:Regulum/Łączniczka - Rozdział 1
Witam, witam i o wasze zdrówko się pytam! ' '''Znajcie moi ''drodzy moje dobre serce. Oto pierwszy rozdział! Pojawia się, bo mam taki kaprys, nie mam co robić i ogólnie, bo chcę żeby się pojawił. Tak więc bez zbędnych wsepów zapraszam was do czytania! *************************************************************************************************** W ciemności chłopak cicho westchnął. W dłoń wziął książkę. Od dawna nie mógł się za nią zabrać. Sam nie wiedział czemu. Jego bliski kolega przecież od dawna już mu ją polecał. Skoro on mu polecał tą książkę nie mogła być zła. Jego przyjaciel nie przepadał zbytnio za czytaniem. Chłopak przejechał dłonią po swoich krótkich i rozkotłónionych o brawie ciemnego blondu włosach po czym rozsiadł się wygodnie i otworzył książkę. Nim jednak zdążył przeczytać choć zdanie ktoś zapukał do drzwi. Chłopak westchnął po czym odłożył książkę. Nikogo w domu nie było, więc nie miał wyjścia. Otworzył drzwi. Przed nim stała mała, pięcioletnia dziewczynka. Miała ciemną wręcz czarną skórę, dosłownie złote włosy oraz... nie miała oczu. Zamiast tego miała puste oczodoły wypełnione krwią. Była niska i raczej chuda. Ubrana była w lśniącą, złotą suknię. Za nią stał na oko pietnastoletni chłopak. Był raczej wysoki i umięśniony. Szatyn o brązowo - zielonych oczach w których widać było zdezorientowanie, strach i niepewność. Jego skóra była delikatnie opalona. Ubrany był jak raczej typowy nastolatek. Ciemne dżinsy, czarne tenisówki, niebieska bluzka na krótki rękaw oraz szara bluza z kapturem. Chłopak spojrzał na tą parkę zdziwiony. Już miał coś powiedzieć gdy nagle pięciolatka podniosła wzrok i utkwiła w nim swoje martwe oczodoły jakby go widziała. - Chodź. - powiedziała a chłopak mimo, iż miało wiele lepszych i przyjemniejszych zajęć niż pójście z jakąś dziwną dziewczynką zamknął drzwi i ruszył za nimi. Pięciolatka prowadziła. Najwyraźniej wiedziała gdzie idą natomiast dwójka chłopaków nie miała o tym pojęcia. - Ty też to poczułeś gdy ci kazała iść? Mogłeś zatrzasnąć jej drzwi przed nosem i kazać się wynosić ale ruszyłeś za nią. Jest w niej coś przerażającego. - uznał pietnastolatek po czym westchnął. Chłopak zaśmiał się cicho. Nim odpowiedział obejrzał się w wystawie którą mijali. Miał krótkie rozkotłunione włosy w barwie ciemnego blondu. Był raczej wysoki jak na osiemnastolatka oraz dobrze umięśniony. Jego skóra była delikatnie opalona. Swoją barwą z lekka przypominała karmel. Większość dziewczyn uwarzała go za przystojniaka. Go jednak mało obchodziło to zdanie. Ubrany był w zwykłą biała koszulkę, jasne dżinsy oraz niebieskie adidasy. Nagle chłopak dojrzał w wystawie coś jeszcze. Byli sami. Przez ulicę nikt nie przechodził. Było po prostu pusto. Jakby całe miasto wymarło. Chłopak głośno przełknął ślinę po czym spojrzał na swojego towarzysza. - Tak. Miałem wielką ochotę zamknąć te drzwi i wrócić do czytania, ale... nie potrafiłem. Coś mi kazało z wami iść. - powiedział po czym przejechał dłonią po włosach tak jak wcześniej gdy jeszcze siedział spokojnie w domu niczego nieświadomy. Towarzysz chłopaka cicho westchnął. - Jestem Bartek. Bartosz oficjalnie. Na forum znany jako Klara albo Avenom. - powiedział podając chłopakowi rękę. Nadal oczywiście szli. Coś zabraniało im się zatrzymać. Więc szli. Blonsym uśmiechnął się delikatnie. - Jestem Damian. Na Kraina Lodu Wiki znany bardziej jako Opuskid. Nigdy o tobie nie słyszałem. - powiedział delikatnie uściskając jego dłoń. Bartek spojrzał na niego zdumiony. Gdyby było to mozliwe mówiąc w języku potocznym szczęka opadłaby mu do samej ziemii. Potrząsnął głową. - Ten Opuskid? Nic dziwnego, że mnie nie znasz. Ja jestem z tulpa.info. Słyszałem o tobie od Sary. Mówiła często o tobie. - powiedział na co blondynowi tak jak i jemu przed chwilą szczęka o mało nie opadła do samej ziemii. W głowie zdarzenia ostatnich dni układały się w jedno. ,, - Poczekaj chwilkę. Klarunia się niecierpliwi. " ,, - Szlag by trafił ten komputer! Czat nie chce mi się włączyć! " ,, Ja ci radzę uwarzać. Klara to dla ciebie bardzo poważna konkurencja. " Mówiła. A on nie słuchał dosyć dobrze. Nie pytał się kim jest Klara. Myślal, że skoro jest to damskie imię to jego posiadaczką jest kobieta. A tymczasem coś takiego... zmarszczył nos. Tulpa? Jego szare komórki pracowały jak nigdy. Kiedyś coś o tym słyszał. - Mówisz o Regulum? Masz swoją tulpę? - spytał na co szatyn tylko dwa razy skinął głową. Damian westchnął. Nic nie rozumiał. - Sara też...? - nie dokończył, ale to starczyło. Bartek wręcz automatycznie pokiwał głową. A więc ona też ma tulpę. On sam w to nie wierzył. A raczej był sceptyczny. Być może coś takiego istnieje ale on nie zamierza próbować. A ludzie którzy tworzą swoje tulpy niech je sobie tworzą. - W ogóle to dziwne. Dlaczego my? Nie ma między nami żadnego związku. Jedyne co nas łączy to Sara ale czego ta mała mogłaby chcieć od niej? - spytał, ale blondyn tylko i jedynie westchnął. On też nie miał pojęcia o co może chodzić. Nagle nie wiadomo kiedy stanęli przed kolejnymi drzwiami. I to nie było w okolicy którą znał. Pięciolatka zapukała. Po chwili marudzenia do drzwi ktoś podeszdł i je otworzył. Blask światła oświetlił przybyszów. W drzwiach stał wysoki, raczej szczupły i raczej średnio umięśniony osiemnastoletni chłopak. Miał krótkie ścięte tuż przy głowie włosy w barwie ciemnego blondu o delikatnym rudawym połysku. Miał bladą skórę i szczere niebieskie oczy.Ubrany był w niebieskie spodenki do kolan, ciemną bluzkę na rękaw i brązowe męskie sandały. Spojrzał na nich zdziwiony. - O co chodzi? - spytał spokojnym i miękkim aczkolwiek zniecierpliwionym głosem. Pięciolatka spojrzała na niego i oblizała błękitne wargi. - Chodź. - powiedziałą po prostu a chłopak jak zaczarowany ruszył za nią. Podszedł do dwóch chłopaków. Tutaj również nie było ludzi. Spojrzał na nich zdziwiony. - O co tu chodzi? - spytał ale oni niestety nie mieli mu jak odpowiedzieć gdyż sami nic nie wiedzieli więc jedynie wzruszyli ramionami kręcąc przy tym głową. Rudawy blondyn cicho westchnął. - Jestem August. Na Kraina Lodu Wiki znany jako Sierpien, Cezar oraz VIII. - powiedział podając im ręcę. Oni je zdziwieni uścisnęli. - Augustus? Sara o tobie też dużo opowiada. Czasami żałuję, że nie jestem bliżej niej i nie mogę jej zakneblować. Bartek jestem. - powiedział kręcąc ze zdziwieniem głową. August jedynie skinął głową patrząc na niego jak na kosmitę. Cała ta sytuacja była conajmniej dziwna. - Ja jestem Damian. Opuskid bądź Opu. - powiedział na co August tylko się zaśmiał. Ta sytuacja dziwna i niezwykła była jednak śmieszna. Cała trójka zaczęła się śmiać. Nie znali się. Nie widzieli się nigdy na oczy. A mimo to śmiali się razem idąc przez puste uliczki za dziwną pięciolatką. Nie znali się. Jedynym łącznikiem między nimi była Regulum. Ich łącznikiem była Sara... Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania